you belong to me
by Nos482reborn
Summary: the young fledgeling knight Finn Mertins makes a deal with the daughter of the devil to keep his people safe and what Secrets does she hold..and more importantly what is the mother of his future brides secret.. Find out in this A/u Semi Medieval reimagining of Adventure time.. THis is gonna be Rated M for a reason don't say I didn't warn you..


you belong to me.

Chapter one the arrangement.. (don't own Adventure time and don't make any profit from this just so you know.) the young fledgeling knigh Finn Mertins makes a deal with the daughter of the devil to keep his people safe and what Secrets does she hold..and more importantly what is the mother of his future brides secret.. Find out in this A/u Semi Medieval reimagining of Adventure time.. THis is gonna be Rated M for a reason don't say I didn't warn you..

Finn Mertins last apprentice/squire of the heroic knight Billy of the order of the enchiridion had stumbled upon a fair bit of luck in his young life after the passing of his mentor.

rescuing the princess of Candy from the ice wizard who called himself a King, he had fallen for the fair maiden and she as well with him, the Widowed queen of the realm after finding out rather than punishing him for their illicit relationship had decided to give him one chance to be worthy in station for her daughter..hence why he and his Foster brother the Magical dog Jacob or more affectionately Jake were here in the grasslands to forge the first settlement in the newest Candy Kingdom Colony henceforth to be called Mertindale.. scoping out the terrain..

"Looks like a Dump bro there's nothing here but trees and grass..I'd rather be back at the nearest Inn where I just have to go to the common room to find a pretty girl not walk three days straight.." Jake said annoyed..

"Jake once we rise in station you can have all the pretty girls you want flaunting to you regardless of where we are.. remember the Queen promised we do a good job of getting this place settled We'll be given a title of nobility,..and I can officially ask for Bonnies hand we don't have to sneak around anymore.."

"yeah yeah I know but who knows how long that'll take?"

"Shouldn't be long few weeks at most till the settlers arrive with their tools and equipment in the mean time we can live out of our travel tent and hunt for our meals like the old days when we were Traveling with Sir Billy."

"No not like then because then we at least had a nice comfortable Inn or if we were really lucky a room at the castle to look forward to when we reached our destination with mead and hot food and girls.."

"those are Luxuries Jake.. we can do without them.."

"Glob you used to be just as girl crazy as I was until she got you wrapped around her finger she's no different than any other girl cept she has money and more jewelry..mean if she was the first piece of tail you got I could understand getting so hung up but she's not..speaking of which should of stopped in to see Rosalin on our way out here..we weren't that far from her daddy's inn..or you still mad because she tried to trap you with a pillow last time?.."

"I'm not mad it was just out of our way..besides I'm practically engaged.."

"Not yet.. besides even if you were, like Bonnie would know..unless you really did put a bun in then you'd be screwed but know best way to keep that from happening right? no pups in my future but my Ladies usually walk a bit funny the next day.." winking at him.

rolling his eyes at his lecherous brother.. "more to life than just good food a warm bed and girls Jake.."

"yeah true those are just the best things.." Jake responds as he climbs intot he tent and rolls out his sleeping mat

"true they're always nice but I got to start to think like a king if I become her husband someday her mother will pass and she'll be queen..and Good King's don't make a bunch of bastards all across the countryside.."

"Don't have that crown yet..and lowly squires and some Knights certainly do..it's one of the perks of the job bro..everyone wants a piece when your a famous knight..and can't get much more famous than Sir Billy's Heir and successor Finn Mertins.."

Rolling out his own sleeping mat Finn shook his head "you just want to sleep at an Inn and spend the fledgling treasury we have at the gambling tables and your cups..it's not our money Jake it's entrusted to us for the Colony."

"Enjoy the next three months with a cold bed than I was just trying to help a bro out.." rolling away from him in annoyance..

"And he wondered why Mom and Sir Billy always had me do errands in town" Finn muttered to himself hard to believe his foster brother was more than ten years older than him..

The next day while scouting the territory they stumbled upon a curious find a hollowed out Willow someone had turned into a house at some point..and by the looks of it awhile ago had abandonned curiously the tree was still alive.. knocking to be sure it really was abandonned before beginning to investigate around..with a little elbow grease, and a few supplies like boards glass and some tools this might actually make a nice home.. the young man thought to himself wondering why anyone would abandon such a place.. testing the rungs on the ladder as he climbed up to the next floor other than a few destroyed items it looked in good shape..

"WHat you think Jake?"

"hey not gonna complain not every day you stumble on a free furnished house..Hell this place is big enough for a king or a queen.." flopping on a chair and coughing up a storm at the dust clouds.. "though some spring cleaning is definitely neccessary.."

The two brothers spend every spare moment when not out scouting and mapping their new domains fixing up their find until the Colonists began to arrive and building up a small Village named after their first Governor Finn's town or as they began calling it Finnton and spent the next two months overseeing it's expansion and development until there were the basics an Inn, a blacksmith, a thatcher, a butcher, a baker, and an eccentric merchant who seemed to live out of his stall but always gave them good deals and the latest gossip.

"Just a few more weeks till Bonnie comes with her mother and oversees the progress we've made..you excited Jake?"

"yeah bro..though more excited at the Inn finally opening for business tonight Can already taste the mead man.." licking his chops.. "and the Innkeepers Daughter's a looker too bit of a long drink of water but hey nothing wrong with that.."

"Jake don't cause us any problems..We're the govenrment and the law out here remember? and I'd hate to have to preside over you getting into your usual mischief..remember I can't be lenient because your my bro or they'll think I play favorites..and I like the Rainicorn him and his wife are good folk always trying to invite me over for supper.."

Jake Chuckled awkwardly about that..before changing the subject "Don't worry I won't over do it..I'll be on my best behavior."

"thats what I'm afraid of.." Finn responds as he turned back to their tree house for the night.."See you at home bro."

"Don't wait up.." Jake responds waving as he turned toward the Inn..

Despite the wise advice Finn couldn't help it as a nasty storm began rolling in not long after sunset.. worried for his brother probably three sheets to the wind trying to walk home in this if not in the Inn keepers daughters bed by now..jumping a bit as one of the branches started scraping against the window in the bedroom almost sounding like someone was trying to get his attention..

walking up intent on clearing the branch he shot back in fright seeing a woman sitting on the branch when lightning crashed miming for him to open the window for her.. a pleading look in her eyes as he does as she asked it wasn't fit for man nor beast it was the least he could do.. as she stepped inside dressed all in black pulling her hood down he was taken aback as she revealed her face seeing the most beautiful woman he had seen in his short life..only his Bonnie even came close as a rival..her long black hair and pale skin..well toned boyd.. but she seemed oblivious to him looking around for a bit.. before locking eyes with him..the most beautiful green eyes..he couldn't look away..

"Thanks, I'm Marceline and you are?" perking her head curiously for some reason he couldn't figure he wanted to do whatever she asked of him if he made eye contact with the beauty..

"Finn Mertins..first Governor of Mertindale.."

tsking the beauty shook her finger "no you are Finn Mertins tresspasser and Squater this is my estate."

shaking his head the human got broken from her spell a moment in his shock.. "No my brother and I found this place abandonned.."

a bit surprised at this "Where is my Caretaker what did you do with him? he could vouch for me." locking eyes with the young mortal trying to compel the truth out of him..

the young mortal shrugged as he answered "I don't know as I said my brother and I found this place abandonned by the looks alone, for a long time.."

growling in her annoyance knowing he was telling the truth because noone could lie under her compulsion..she fumed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"Well in that Case I'll just have to prove it to you myself."

surprised at her strength as she pulled him down the stairs in front of one of their pictures she pulled it down holding a candle to the wall and hands him one of her hankerchiefs

"look Familiar?"

looking between the hankerchief and what they had assumed at the time was just a peculiar crack in the wood.. his face blanched they both posessed the same Feral looking M pattern..and the scratch was old and faded so there was no way she could of done this anytime recently.. Which meant she was telling the truth..

"But Queen Bonnibel said noone lived in the grasslands..hadn't since the Candy-Vampire War..that was nearly forty years before I was born..and you don't look much older than I do.."

giving the mortal a playfully seductive smirk..revealing two fangs.. "didn't your parents teach you sometimes appearances can be decieving Finn Mertins?" raising one eyebrow curiously..

his face still blanched as he noticed the small impressions on her neck he had assumed to be moles..and the fangs trying to step back in fright she was a Vampire..his eyes bugging..at her name realizing who he was talking to.. but that was impossible the last of them had been wiped out at the end of the war Their queen included everyone knew that.. but she was standing plain as day right before his eyes..

"Don't worry I'm not going to feed on you mortal..atleast not tonight.. but still presents us with a problem this is My land by rights and I could throw you and your pack of settlers off this land by force if neccessary.. yet on the other hand.. I don't want your Queen to know I'm back in town and the rumors of my demise are greatly exagerated..despite her best efforts to the contrary." tapping her chin in thought thinking of a solution..

"this is the only option I will offer that is free of bloodshed and I'll only make it once swear loyalty to me and I'll give you permission to settle here even sweeten the deal and give my Royal promise that I will never hunt in the territory of Mertindale as you call it.."

biting his lip this was treason..but if he refused she could easily slay everyone here how else would her presence be kept secret.. and it would all be his fault between the two morally objectionable choices..treason seemed the lesser of two evils..but what would she ask of him..that was the question..

as if reading his thoughts she tries to reassure him.."Don't worry for now I won't ask you to do too much..just keep my existence here secret until I'm ready to reveal myself.. and to save a portion of your apple and Berry harvest for your true liege lord each year..taxes and the rest of your goods can go to Bonnibel as planned..for now at least.."

reluctantly offering his hand feeling like he was making a deal with the devil she laughed a bit at that "oh no I'm nothing like my Father..I keep my word long as the person I give it to keeps theirs..oops I did it again didn't I?" giving that mischevously seductive smirk again.. taking his hand and giving it a shake..

realizing she was doing it on purpose to warn him not to even think of betraying her or she'd know..he gulps vocally essentially he was in bed with his queens enemy but had no other option short of slaughter..

"oh not quite.." looking him over hungrilly "though I could easily be persuaded to make that arrangement part of our deal.." at his awkward blush she laughs again "I'm sorry usually I don't use that power so casually but when making a deal with a stranger..it's understandably useful.." pouting genuinely apologetically to him..

"umm I guess I could see how it could be..Marceline..or would you prefer me to Call you your highness?.." trying to be more careful around the queen of what he thought..

"Formalities bore me..they got old before I was past my mortal life expectancy you can call Me Marceline..perhaps someday I'll even tolerate you to be familiar enough to call me what my friends do Marcy if your a good servant..though never did say if you were willing to make that part of our arrangement..I don't need my power to know your tempted mortal..and admittedly has been a few ages..since I've had a royal bed warmer.." she shrugged casually

shaking his head still blushing.. "umm I can't don't get me wrong if I wasn't spoken for..I'd be totally interested..I mean your Hot!" wondering where that admission came from to himself..

smirking playfully "Ah pity little princess Bonnie the eleventh? quite the lucky girl..for now anyways.." looking genuinely sad for a moment before looking back to him

"Well that is interesting..you could prove more useful to me than previously thought..Mr. Mertins..no since I'm letting you use my name..Finn.." she corrected herself then slapping her own hand as if chastising a child "I'm sorry will try to stop myself I promise Finn.."

"Thanks is a bit disconcerting.." rubbing the back of his neck feeling naked before the Vampire with how vulnerable he was..

she nodded in understanding "though no such promises on implanting ideas.." giving her playful smirk again.. before she turns away looking back to him

"if you need to speak to me I'll be in the royal bedchamber..or as you refer to it the Attic..and Remember noone is to know I'm here..not even your brother." leaping up as easily as if she was jumping over a mud puddle she disappeared then followed shortly by the sound of the attic door shutting firmly..


End file.
